


Three's A Crowd

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Movie Night, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Liv remembers how she first got together with Ruby and Sarah.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> First request of this fandom. Here you go Tumblr anon.

Liv Morgan was the luckiest girl alive. At least she was in her mind. She felt absolutely blessed to have Ruby and Sarah in her life. At first, they’d been her best friends, her crew, her posse, but now they were so much more than that. They were partners in and out of the ring. Things were good between them and Liv wouldn’t have asked for it to be any other way. Especially not with the semi-rocky start they’d had. 

\-------Flashback--------

_ “Oh my god, you were amazing out there!” Sarah exclaimed, picking Liv up off of the ground in a tight hug. She had just completed (and won) a singles match that literally nobody had expected her to. Liv had gone into it thinking she’d be lucky if she came out without any serious injuries, but here she stood a victor. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fight with such, vigor.”  _

_ “Thanks Sarah,” Liv said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Liv wasn’t sure how it happened or when, but she was crushing hard on her Riot Squad teammate. The realization had hit her full force all at once and had been on her mind since then. The only thing was, when it hit her, she realized that she had liked Sarah for as long as she could remember and that scared her. What if she’d accidentally let Sarah find out or it had been super obvious? If Sarah and Ruby found out, she’d for sure have to crawl in a hole and die.  _

_ “You’re bashful today,” Sarah joked, putting an arm around Liv’s shoulders. “Since Ruby’s gone and I doubt you’ll be able to get much sleep after that fight, wanna come watch a movie with me?”  _

_ “Sure,” Liv agreed, letting Sarah walk her out to the parking lot. The short drive to the hotel didn’t leave much to be said, which Liv was grateful for because her head was spinning. It shouldn’t have been, she watched movies with Sarah and Ruby constantly, but Ruby wasn’t there tonight and there was something about the way that Sarah had suggested it made Liv’s heart do weird things in her chest. When they got to the hotel, Liv “borrowed” a pair of sweats from Sarah and one of Ruby’s shirts. At least she was pretty sure that it was Ruby’s, but it was for a gym that both Sarah and Ruby had frequented, but it had sleeves so Liv’s mind was leaning towards it belonging to Ruby. _

_ “You look cute,” Sarah said and Liv smiled at her. When they laid down on the bed, all, Liv could think about was how perfectly she fit into Sarah’s arms and suddenly she got the heaviest feeling of guilt she’d ever felt in her entire life. They watched some older movie that Liv couldn’t have cared less about, but Sarah was enjoying it, so she kept her mouth shut and paid as much attention to the screen as she could. The second one was a movie that Liv had been bugging Sarah and Ruby about for months. Movie nights were a regular thing with them and almost every single time, both Sarah and Ruby had shot down watching this movie.  _

_ “Hey Sarah,” Liv whispered, unsure of why she was going to do what she was about to.  _

_ “What Liv?” Sarah asked with an equal level of softness.  _

_ “I think I like girls,” Liv said softly and Sarah lifted her chin and kissed her. Liv melted into the kiss briefly before backing away, what just happened hitting her full force. “Y-you’re with Ruby!”  _

_ “I know,” Sarah said and Liv stormed out of the room. She then avoided both Ruby and Sarah like they had the plague whenever it was possible. It took three weeks for Ruby and Sarah to stop her, noticing how Liv had stopped taking care of herself. She looked absolutely terrible, like all she’d been doing was fretting over what happened in the hotel room that night.  _

_ “Liv, what’s been going on?” Ruby asked, putting her hand over Liv’s smaller one. Liv looked at her and broke down into sobs upon seeing the concern in her eyes. “Liv, talk to me. Did I do something?”  _

_ “No, I did,” Liv sobbed out and Ruby waited for her to calm down before continuing the conversation. “Sarah and I kissed.”  _

_ “I know, she told me,” Ruby said and Liv was surprised Ruby wasn’t mad at her. Ruby was territorial, as was Sarah, and Liv felt she’d just come in and ruined what they had with each other. “You do realize that we’re in an open relationship right?”  _

_ “N-no,” Liv sniffled and Ruby chuckled at her. “So, you’re okay with what happened?”  _

_ “Not the part where you stopped taking care of yourself, but the kiss was nothing. Well, not nothing, but it’s not a huge deal,” Ruby said and Sarah nodded.  _

_ “Actually, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Sarah said and Liv sat up straighter to show she was paying attention. “Ruby and I were wondering if maybe you’d want to be a part of our relationship, like our girlfriend. We’re all together all the time and I really like you, so does Ruby.”  _

_ “Do you think that’s something that you would be okay with?” Ruby asked and Liv thought about it. She wanted to be with them, but she wasn’t sure that it would work. There was a saying about three being a crowd and that’s what Liv was afraid of, things becoming too much.  _

_ “Yeah,” Liv said and Ruby pulled her into a hug. Liv wasn’t sure what it was, but she felt safe in the arms of Ruby and Sarah, even if it was temporary safety.  _

_ \------End Flashback-------- _

“Go back to sleep,” Liv said softly as Ruby began to stir. She pressed a kiss to Ruby’s bare shoulder before pressing another to Sarah’s and letting herself fall back asleep, sandwiched between the two of them. 


End file.
